


Breaking The Cycle

by ZoeyWinterRose



Series: Out With The Old, In With The New [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bonding, Boris is a good boy, Canon Divergence, Chapter 5 Spoilers, Dad Henry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Joey's an bitch, good ending, they're all good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyWinterRose/pseuds/ZoeyWinterRose
Summary: Henry's tired of doing it over and over. He takes his ink son home.





	Breaking The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Unless they are in the same series, they have no correlation with each other! I just wanted this to be a good ending without the story before it! Though, I may turn this into a series as well, a bunch of bits of the aftermath of this.

Tom and Alice had sent him into the ink machine with no weapons. They couldn’t go with him, he knew this. The one time they tried, they melted into puddles. It was a good thing the world seemed to reset. As much as he hated this cycle, he was grateful his only allies were okay after that. Neither of them seemed to remember any other meetings. To them, it was always the first time. They rarely deviated from their set paths. Giving Alice a pat on the shoulder and a nod to Tom, he went into the lake of ink. He kept turning around as he walked. The lake seemed to stretch, the ink machine seemed to grow. Things got bigger. He could never figure out why. 

Once on the creaky boards that made up the floor, he looked down at himself. From his chest down was ink. Cursing his shortness, he made his way down the hall. He had done this over and over, the doorway and switch becoming more familiar to him than his own home. Nothing changed. Either he died or he killed Bendy. Hell, even his death was no peace. He just came back, impossibly more tired and ink covered than before. Pulling the switch and walking in the room, he took it all in for the… well, he stopped keeping track of how many times this had happened. The walls were flashing with cartoons of Bendy, Boris, and Alice. His Bendy, Boris, and Alice. The toons he drew and loved so very much. With a sad sigh, he looked at the throne-like chair in the center of the room. Chains hung from them, indicating how badly the owner of them was treated. 

“I wish I could’ve stopped them, bud…” Henry muttered to himself. He stepped forward, completely disregarding the tape recorder next to the chair. Hearing Joey’s speech over and over was grating on his nerves. The film reel sat in the chair. It contained ‘The End.’ It was never really the end, though. It just killed Bendy and restarted the cycle. Taking it in his hands, he looked above the throne. Bendy’s head popped up. The ink demon looked just as tired as the old animator at this point. They both knew what was going to happen next, Bendy not even showing off his transformation. He hid behind the chair. Henry stepped back, waiting patiently. He remembered being terrified at first, trying to get away. Now, both the demon and the creator seemed to want it to end. 

Bendy climbed over his chair in a new, hulking form. His head was larger, his horns more limp and wiggly, which Henry always found kind of cute. Bendy’s arms were long and thick, holding the weight of the rest of his ridiculously off model body. They looked at each other for a long time. Henry wondered why they kept doing this. What were they gaining from this? A whine snapped him out of his thoughts. Bendy wasn’t attacking, rather the ink demon collapsed to the ground. All the fight he had in him runs ago was gone. It seemed he just wanted Henry to do what he was going to do and get some rest before the next time he came through. 

Henry looked at the ink creature, then the reel. He decided what he had to do. The reel dropped to the floor, Henry’s ink-soaked boot smashing it into pieces. Bendy leaned up slightly with his arms, head tilted and horns swaying with it. The animator sat in front of him, letting out a sigh and smiling sympathetically.   
“I’m tired too, buddy… You know, we’ve never tried not fighting. How does that sound?” 

Bendy let out a small, happy growling sound, rubbing his head against Henry’s chest. The animator chuckled slightly and rubbed between the large horns. To his surprise, a low rumbled emitted from the demon. He was purring. Henry was, to say the least, shocked by this. Bendy ended up wrapping his form around his creator, hugging him close and purring loudly. Henry laughed and put one hand on Bendy’s, using the other to scratch under the demon’s chin. This giant, terrifying ink creature was acting like a common house cat. It was quite a sight for the old animator.

“Hey, Bendy.” Henry looked over to see Bendy’s head was tilted back, manipulating his head so it’d get scratched in certain spots. “I know this must feel amazing and all, bud, but we should get going.” 

Bendy froze, his purring coming to a stop, and looked over at Henry. He let out a questioning whine, pressing his forehead against the human’s shoulder. They both knew neither of them wanted this peace to end.   
“It only restarts when we use the film, right? Let’s try a happy ending. Both of us can go home.” 

Henry felt the ink from the demon begin to shake. Looking back, Bendy’s entire form was wobbling, shaking. He heard high pitched whines coming from the demon. It sounded like he was crying. Henry held the giant, inky forehead against his own, shushing the demon softly. He didn’t notice the ink melting off the form, pooling around them. Not until the whining sobs sounded less like growls and more like a child crying, at least. Looking up, he was yet again taken aback. The demon was gone. In his place was the smaller, sweeter toon he used to draw over and over. It was Bendy. The poor toon seemed to realize he change his form and immediately crawled into Henry’s lap, gripping his shirt and sobbing openly. He didn’t seem to want to let go. 

“It’s alright, bud. We’re going home and never coming back.” Henry spoke softly. The toon nodded, his crying not letting up. The human stood, rocking the small toon in his arms. He started to make his way to the exit when Bendy tapped his chest. Looking down, he saw the toon, inky tears streaking his little face, pointing to the other side of the room. 

“You want me to go back?” Henry asked. A nod was the response the devil gave. Henry complied, turning around and heading back into the room. Bendy led him behind the throne with a series of points and whines. There was switch hidden under the junk around the chair. Henry pressed it, trusting the little devil with his safety. The wall behind them opened, leading into a secret room. Bendy looked to the side sheepishly and nodded towards it. The human once again complied, looking around questioningly. This didn’t feel like a trap nor did it look like one. His eyes widened at seeing the contents of the hidden room. There was a hammock, much like back in the safehouse, and various Boris related items on the right side of the room. Even a bone was leaned against the wall. A shelf stocked full of bacon soup stood at the other end of the room. On the left side of the room was a bed with a cozy looking blanket. Alice posters and toys were neatly placed around the room. Cardboard cutouts of clouds were on the walls. In the middle of the room was a table with a candle in the center. At that table sat Boris and Alice, both of which were looking at Henry and Bendy with equal shock and confusion. They were off model, Henry noted. Boris had a tail and Alice’s halo sat on her head like a tiara rather than floating. 

“Bendy…?” Her voice was small and a bit shaky. She seemed so very fragile, one touch could break her. 

Before anyone could do anything, Boris had Henry pinned to the wall, snarling fiercely in the animator’s face. Bendy, who’d been dropped to the floor, and Alice pulled at the wolf’s overalls. 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” Boris’ voice was extremely husky and dark, trying to sound as terrifying as possible. It worked.  
“I-I’m Henry!” Henry quickly defended himself, holding up his arms to show he wasn’t a threat. He didn’t continue speaking as Bendy pushed himself between the human and wolf. He looked up at Boris, whistling softly. While Henry was lost to what the devil was saying, Boris seemed to hear. He let the human go and stepped back, crossing his arms almost in a pout. Alice immediately began to straighten out Henry’s shirt as Boris and Bendy argued behind her. 

“Forgive him, Mr. Henry.” Alice pleaded, her voice shaking more than before. “He’s on edge, it’s just how he is. B-Boris is very protective of us.”   
“It’s okay. I completely understand. Hell, I would be too.” Henry smiled reassuringly at her. She smiled softly back and turned to the two boys. Boris was looking to the side, Bendy beaming at his creator. It seemed Bendy won the argument. 

“Bendy says you’re takin’ us home.” Boris only glanced at Henry as he spoke.   
“Yeah,” Henry replied, lifting Bendy up in his arms. He swore he saw a hint of jealousy on the wolf.   
“Why? You always kill him. Why is this different?”   
“How… How do you know about that?”   
“You know how much Bendy cries about it? He doesn’t like it. So why is this time different?” Boris demanded, getting closer to the human. He bared his teeth but didn’t attack. Alice held him by the arm anyway.   
“Because,” Henry began, “He never deserved it. None of you do. We’re all getting out of here, once and for all.” 

Boris didn’t have a response other than a nod, looking to the side. Alice’s brows furrowed, going over to her side of the room. She pulled a picture out of the wardrobe and held it out to Henry. It was of the three toons, holding hands. Henry remembered drawing this picture a long time ago. His name was written on the bottom of it.

“You’re the creator, aren’t you?” She spoke softly. “The real one.”   
“I made Bendy, yeah. What makes you so sure?”   
“Creators don’t hurt their creations. You’re the only one who didn’t want to hurt us.” 

Henry looked down at the little toon in his arms. Bendy was rubbing his cheek on Henry’s shoulder over and over, loving the feel of the fabric. He looked back with big eyes and a small, childish grin, wrapping his arms around Henry for a hug. Alice smiled, standing awkwardly on the side. She looked like she wanted to join in so Henry opened his arm for her. She gladly accepted, resting her head on his other shoulder. Boris didn’t want to join in but he smiled. 

After the three toons gathered their things, they headed out. Bendy had a doll of himself and a handkerchief with Henry’s initials on it. He knew it was his but said nothing. Boris had his bone and a clarinet and Alice had dolls of herself and Boris, along with what seemed to be another picture. Glancing at it, Henry saw it was an actual photo of the three toons. Bendy grinned happily at the camera, Alice and Boris’ heads were smooshed together behind him but they smiled happily too. 

Crossing the lake wasn’t a problem. The ink didn’t seem to affect Boris and Alice beyond irritating Alice. It seemed Bendy had something to do with that as he let out a giggling whistle. Boris stayed perfectly clean. 

Tom and Alice, Allison Alice, were just as shocked as Henry when they returned. Tom immediately tried to attack Bendy, resulting in being knocked to the ground by Boris. The wolves were about to fight but their Alices tore them apart. 

“Tom, wait.” Henry motioned. Tom glared at Boris but his ears perked to show he was listening. “It’s okay, they’re not dangerous. Bendy was just scared he’d get hurt. They’re safe. I promise.” 

A few tense seconds passed by, neither wolf backing down. Allison eventually soothed Tom into at least backing away. Boris’s hand went into Alice’s as he looked to the side. The poor angel was shaking the entire time. 

“We’re listening, Henry. What’s the plan.” Allison spoke, looking over at Bendy curiously, yet a bit of fear was in her eyes. 

“We get the hell out of here. All of us.” Henry responded. He didn’t comment as he felt Alice’s hand slip into his, the angel leaning against his arm. It was clear she wanted to be held like Bendy but didn’t have the courage to ask. Boris seemed to realize this too, hoisting the angel onto his arm effortlessly. Henry would’ve been surprised if they were their actual sizes but Boris was a foot or so taller than Henry and Alice was actually foot shorter. It was kind of cute.

“That sounds… wonderful.” Allison looked a bit hopeful. Tom seemed to be at least okay with it as they both followed Henry and the toons down the hall. Tom was glaring at Bendy the whole time, unfortunately, causing the little toon to sink into Henry’s shoulder. Every so often he’d peek out to see if the harsh gaze had disappeared. Whimpering, he buried himself further into Henry. He did feel a bit better when he heard Allison scolding Tom, though. 

Their walk was in relatively comfortable silence. Bendy fell asleep in Henry’s arms not long after leaving, his teeth giving off a small whistle. Boris and Alice’s expressions softened when they saw him like this. Soon after, they walked closer to Henry, showing their trust of the man. Even Tom seemed to ease off. 

“You can’t both be Alice.” Henry looked at Allison Alice when he said this.   
“Then what do you suggest, Henry?”   
“There used to be a lady who voiced me called Allison.” Alice’s tiny voice spoke from over Boris’ shoulder. She smiled sweetly at her counterpart.   
“You act a lot like her, actually.” Henry chuckled softly. 

So they called her Allison. 

An impossibly long few hours and they were back on the first floor, staring at the exit. Allison and Tom were trying to figure out how to cross the gap Henry had fallen through. Boris was having to hold Alice back, the angel was drawn to the light emitting from the gap underneath the door.   
“So how do we-” Henry was cut off by a smashing from behind him. Turning around, he saw Tom had completely destroyed the table in the center of the room and was carrying it effortlessly to the gap. Allison shrugged sheepishly. Boris found it amusing though. 

Crossing the table one by one, they made it to the door. Henry gently nudged Bendy awake. The little demon slowly and groggily opened his eyes. Glancing between Henry and the door, his eyes slowly widened and the sleep seemed to disappear from him completely. Suddenly, he looked nervous. So did Alice and Boris. Even Tom looked kind of worried. With a depth breath, Henry opened the door. The light was blinding and he walked through. 

Only to find himself in Joey Drew’s house. He recognized it from years ago. It was older, obviously, a bit decrypted. It was still clearly Joey’s. There was a whistling coming from the kitchen. It was their tormentor himself, enjoying his life. Tom was angry, Henry having filled those two in on their way up. Allison was keeping both wolves calm with Alice’s help. Bendy was starting to melt, clearly afraid. They were all silent but the anger and fear were so terribly loud. With one wave of the hand, Henry stopped the group. Motioning them to follow, he walked forward. They grew closer and closer to the whistle. Bendy’s face was completely pressed against Henry’s shirt. His tiny body was shaking, ink running down his head. Every trace of the hateful revenge-seeking demon he once knew was gone. Silently, he passed the toon to Boris, who immediately held him like a baby. Boris and Alice both did their best to calm Bendy down, petting him and nuzzling him in turns. It seemed to work a bit, Bendy gripping onto the strap of the wolf’s overalls and the angel’s hand for dear life. Even Tom seemed to have pity on them. 

Henry stepped into the kitchen alone. Joey immediately started talking, familiar with this scene.   
“Ah, Henry! You’re here early!” Joey’s voice echoed through the entire house.   
“Yeah, well… Bendy took less time than normal.” Henry responded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Joey seemed to tense a bit at hearing this, turning around slowly. He leaned against the counter, staring at Henry with exhaustion.   
“What does that mean, Hen?” 

Instead of speaking, Henry looked to the side, motioning for the toons to come in. Joey’s jaw dropped at seeing Boris and Alice approach, Bendy curled up in Boris’ arms. Alice hid halfway behind Henry, hand on the arm Boris carried Bendy with. The large toon wolf growled. Tom and Allison followed after, Tom repeatedly hitting his metallic palm with the ax he brandished. 

Joey looked completely blown away. 

“Y-you…. W-what did you do….?!” Joey shouted, looking between Henry and the ink creatures. “How did you save them?!”   
“I did the right thing, Joey. Something you don’t seem to like doing. Our problem is in the room behind us, Tom.” Henry replied coldly, staring directly at Joey the whole time. Tom grinned wickedly and walked into the next room. Smashing and mechanical clanking ensued. 

Joey screamed and stumbled into the room, pushing past Henry and toons alike. He fell next to the ink machine. It didn’t take a mechanical genius to figure out the machine was in disrepair. Tom was still beating it with the ax, parts flying everywhere. There was no hope in saving it. Joey just watched in utter horror as his only hope of redemption was destroyed. 

After a few minutes of brutal thrashing, Allison had to step in. She pulled Tom away from the machine, the wolf panting heavily as he finished. There would be no more Henrys. The cycle ended here. 

“...W-Why…” It was a Joey could mutter. Henry kneeled next to his old friend, crossing his hands on his lap.   
“Joey, I can’t fix all your problems. Henry can’t fix them. I’m not Henry. That’s not Thomas, she’s not Allison.”   
“Of course you are…”  
“No, Joey. You made us. You made Bendy and started killing people in the studio.”  
“I had to, they needed souls!”   
“You killed people. Norman, Sammy, Susie… They’re gone. Everything fell apart. Thomas and Allison got away.”   
“You’re supposed to fix it, Henry, you have to fix it!”   
“Henry died a long time ago, didn’t he? You made me to fix your problem. You made Bendy the villain so you didn’t have to blame yourself. He’s not evil, Joey, and I’m not fighting him for you. The six of us are going home.”   
“I refuse to let you go, Henry! You will not walk out that door!!” 

His pleas fell on deaf ears. Henry stood and walked away, Joey grabbing uselessly in his direction like a toddler. He screamed, cried out for his old friend. Henry wouldn’t even turn around, instead, taking the little demon in his arm and the angel’s hand in his own. They walked out the front door, Tom slamming the door behind them. 

The story was over and he had nothing to rebuild on. It was over for Joey. 

Once they were outside, everyone’s nerves were easing off. Allison was speaking soothingly to Tom. She stopped, though, looking out at the trees. Everyone except Henry stared in awe at all the colors, the lights. The freedom. Then everyone, including Henry and Tom, started crying happy tears. They were out. It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm definitely gonna turn this into a series where Bendy and the others are just living their lives and shit. This is gonna be a thing.


End file.
